Minecraftia
by BlindMediaProductions
Summary: In the wake of realizing that the Aedra and Daedra have escaped Skyrim and are now roaming about in different worlds Milah and Amon begin to travel between them in hopes of convincing the deities to return home. Next stop: Minecraft. A strangely blocky world where everyone builds and hard work will get you anything you want. The question is, which deity has taken up residence here?
1. Chapter 1 - Blocky World

A/N - Hello all, and welcome to the next story in the set that we're calling 'The Travelers' even if it's never really in the name of any of them! If you haven't already, please go read the previous stories (Not In Tamriel Anymore and The Beginning of Their Travels) so that the context of this one isn't completely lost to you. And as always, Lilith and I hope you have as much fun reading this as we did writing it :)

* * *

Between worlds, there was nothing to do but dream. So Amon dreamed of home, of the Sanctuary and her family. She dreamed of worlds she hadn't seen before either. But what she dreamed the most of was Garret. She watched him wake in his new body, she watched Brennah find him and the twins were made whole again. She watched as justice was done to Anders by his Commanders as they made him work to repay them for their lost recruit. But Amon also knew that eventually, she had to wake up. She struggled to wake as air flowed past her body then she was surrounded by cold fluid.

Amon awoke underwater, staring up at the blue sky through the crystal clear depths of what looked to be a lake. Being a vampire, she didn't need to breathe; and watching the clouds from under water was always very beautiful…but it was time to find out where she was and what out of place God from Tamriel was lurking in this new world. With a surge of strength she tore herself from the waters embrace and coughed any water from her lungs that she had breathed in on accident while looking around at the pristine forest she had come out in. Amon gave a breathy whistle of admiration; wherever this was it was beautiful!

"I wonder where Milah is…" The child vampire wondered to herself as she pulled her feet free of the clinking silt, mud, and sand at the bottom of the pond and heaved herself onto the grass; it seemed the forest she was in opened onto a large expanse of plains, while far in the distance a mountain of sand split the blue horizon. With a sigh and a quick check of her mana pockets to make sure she still had everything, the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood started off into an unknown world with only a bag and an overly chatty doll.

_'It is too dangerous to go out into the open, this is a folly.' _Justice nagged at Amon as she drew the hood of her Shrouded Robes up to shield her from the sun. She shushed him, glowering at him grumpily.

"Shut up, I am still furious with you for what happened to Garret. Do not think there will be no consequences for blowing up a place of worship. If you had done that to one of the Divines' temples you would have been burned at the stake." She warned, voice low and angry as she recalled the scent of burning human blood on the wind from the explosion: more than a few orderlies and the head Priestess. Though Justice only scoffed, the poison of Anders' anger still flooding his mind even as Amon shook her own silvered head in regret.

_'It was necessary. It was an injustice to keep the mages like that.' _He declared proudly. Amon raised an eyebrow before snorting; his head would EXPLODE if he knew she was a hired killer and also part of a race that was hated and unjustly hunted if found out. She set her face forward and sighed, pushing a branch out of her way until she could look clearly across the plains that wee strangely…blocky. Amon felt her face twist in confusion before she turned her head and noticed everything was like that. The branch she had pushed aside seemed to be an entire square shape made up of leaves. Even she had become…more block like. Her body had lost any curved definition and looked more like some strange artists early rendition of the human body, including tiny blocks that made up her bendable fingers.

"That…is not right. Where in the name of Sithis am I?" She whispered fearfully.

The pair had walked until the tunnel space between the worlds decided it would carry them itself, turning from a long and stretched out hallway into a dead drop that would have them falling for quite some time. Sleeping was the last thing on Milah's mind, but eventually she embraced it and curled her body into a tight ball so that she felt more comfortable. Somewhere in that slumber she and Amon became separated, though Milah did not notice until her body felt a change in her surroundings. The tunnel was ending, and as it did the sudden transition from inter-planar space to a new world was forcing the Khajiit into the waking world. She opened her eyes just in time to see the ground rushing up to meet her and she braced herself for it, though her landing was surprisingly soft; no more pressure than if she'd jumped from a tree. The portal that had opened in the sky receded behind her, closing itself with a noise akin to a great beast giving one last roar before it fell into the darkness of sleep. This was the new world, and Milah trusted that at least one of those they hunted was here…Somewhere.

Turning to take stock of her surroundings, the woman noticed that she had been put down atop what appeared to be a very large mountain of sorts. All around as far as her eyes could see were simply more of these mountains and then valleys so steep one could easily fall to their deaths with just a single misstep. It took her a moment to realize that Amon was not with her, though the fact did not surprise her at all. Neither did the strange new things that were bombarding her senses; sights and sounds so similar to home and yet so different.

Taking one step, Milah halted in her tracks and looked down at her feet. The world was strangely blocky, as if it had been built by a child simply playing with some very advanced building blocks. Each one was somewhere around three feet in all directions, making stepping down from her current position a bit more challenging than she would have liked. It was only then that she noticed her own body seemed to have become blocky as well, each part between a major joint simply a square or rectangular shape that bent on some kind of odd disconnected system. It seemed that whatever world they stepped into they adapted to, which sort of made sense to Milah but at the same time had her frustrated as she tried to get used to a body that wasn't as streamlined. Her first steps were wobbly but she did stable out after a while, managing to climb down the cliffs until the world petered out into more stable land.

Of course stable was relative given that it appeared to be a jungle of some sort with extremely tall trees choked with mass amounts of the blocky leaves, but Milah wasn't going to complain. Instead she grabbed hold of one of the vines that grew down the trunk of a tree and climbed her way up, reaching out to break the leaves as she reached the top. It was surprisingly easy to do, and as long as he avoided the hole she'd made the view was spectacular. Finally being able to see more than just the mountains, Milah noticed that the jungle also seemed to stretch on forever but right on the other side was an ocean.

"Oceans are good. People settle near oceans, or at least along the rivers that flow into them. Hopefully I can find a settlement of some sort nearby." She whispered to herself, making sure her blocky hood was secure before starting out among the treetops for the vast blue and hoping that there would be some form of life other than the odd chickens, cows, pigs and sheep she'd seen so far. The sun was still decently high in the skies and that gave her hope that perhaps she'd find a place to stay before nightfall. A place where she could ask, gather information, and better prepare herself for the challenges that this new world was sure to bring.


	2. Chapter 2 - Monsters at Night

Amon groaned when she found the ocean shore in the form of a bay that was dotted with the ruins of a temple in a jungle that had a large plaque with an anvil on it over the entrance. The vampire lord pulled a confused face while simultaneously wondering about the silent doll at her waist. Why was the symbol for Zenithar above this ruined temple? After wondering this she shrugged and started up the wobbly steps.

_'This is a folly; there could be dangerous criminals or monsters within'' _Justice scolded.

Amon snorted and lifted her hand with a fire spell grasped between her fingers to light the way down empty corridors choked with vines and leaves from small trees that had taken over it. Deep within, it opened into a large room with an altar raised on a dais where a small anvil rested with the forge dead behind it.

"Zenithar…" She breathed out, feeling his presence all around the room but not seeing his avatar anywhere. She could feel Justice shrinking back against her in fear of the powerful presence of the God of Commerce and Work…a presence that was significantly weaker then she remembered.

_~Child of Sithis…I do not have the power to appear before you in human form. With the death of my worshipers in this world my powers have waned. I need the power of hard work and commerce to survive. To go back home you must find a way to give me back my power.~ _Came the quiet voice from the anvil on the altar. Amon frowned as he spoke; she didn't know how to restore a God to power. Zenithar, though, seemed to know this as well and sighed.

_~Return Glory to the ruins of my Temple here, and make the lands surrounding it a grand city. Then and only then will I have the power to return to Tamriel.~ _Amon nodded before bowing herself out, even though she didn't have to as she was the servant of a God much more powerful than Zenithar. Sithis came first, made all the Gods and Daedric Princes with his blood. He would be more powerful than them for all eternity.

"As you wish, Zenithar." She intoned before turning to leave. The god sighed around her and spoke again.

_~You will find the method of building her very different. I have included in your inventory a book of crafting recipes and a small guide on the local enemies. You will have to keep a log of anything else you need.~_ Then he sent a wave of power to hurry her along. The child vampire emerged into the gloom of twilight and she sighed, heading back to one of the small side rooms she had seen with a moldy bed and a strong iron door. She would be safe there for the night in there, or at least until she learned more about this world. Hopefully she would find Milah in the morning as well.

Meanwhile Milah was having problems of her own. After traveling through the treetops of the jungle to the ocean she had traveled along the shore for the better part of the day and found nothing. The sun was setting, and Milah really did not want to be out at night in a world where she wasn't familiar with the enemies. Unfortunately it seemed she didn't have a choice, as soon enough the sun was below the horizon and the moon was rising into the sky.

Milah stuck to the treetops for safety, continuing to travel until she saw what she thought was a person. It was shaped like a human, and though its clothes were a bit tattered and its skin was green Milah was not going to begrudge this being because it looked a little different. If nothing else Middle Earth and Kirkwall had taught her that intelligent life forms came in all sizes and the Orcs in Tamriel had green skin so why could this creature not simply be something similar? With that in mind she finally descended from a nearby tree and put up one blocky hand to hail the odd creature.

"Hello? Please, I am a bit lost. Can you help me?" Playing innocent was always good, and Milah was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the creature turned before she realized that its face was nothing but rotting flesh and it held a sword that it began to swing at her.

Jumping back, Milah cursed loudly as her body was so heavy in places she wasn't used to and it threw her off balance. Falling back the Khajiit raised her arms in a vain attempt to stop the incoming blow, though it never came. Finally opening her eyes Milah realized that the creature had an arrow protruding from its head and was flailing as it turned its attention to try and find the source of the thing that had shot it.

"What are you waiting for? Get into the trees!" A female voice shouted, and Milah wasted no time in scrambling to her feet and climbing the vines again to reach the treetops.

Finally able to take a moment and breathe, Milah turned to find the source of the voice. It came from a woman nearby who was busy shooting at the Draugar-like creature and a few others who were gathering due to the noise of one of their own in distress. She had long orange hair and appeared to be wearing leather boots and pants, a corset layered over a white blouse and some goggles around her neck. In due time all the creatures were dead and the woman jumped down quickly to gather up some strange yellow and green glowing balls left in their wake along with bits of flesh and a golden helmet that had been dropped when the bodies vanished. Then she climbed her way back into the canopy and approached Milah with a smile and an extended hand.

"That was close, you must be new here. Name's Anica." She seemed cheery enough, and Milah let out a long sigh as she extended her own hand and shook Anica's.

"Indeed I am. My name is Milah. I have a friend, her name is Amon and she has white hair and a little doll with her. Have you seen her?" There was a familiar sensation of a lack of magic in the world, and Milah was worried that if these creatures had almost overwhelmed her there was no telling what they'd do to Amon if the girl couldn't use her magic.

"Another newcomer? No, I can't say I have. But my friend Lilith went out to the ruins earlier, she might know something. Come on, you can stay with me tonight and if she's not back by morning I'll take you out to find her." Anica started off through the trees and Milah was right on her trail.

After a few minutes the forest abruptly led to a tract of flattened land that had several buildings on it. Milah recognized a pair of greenhouses and a lighthouse on the far side by the ocean, and she could hear the sounds of animals coming from the other side of a small river that had a bridge over it. Central to these buildings was a mansion of sorts and another building that looked like it was in progress, though both it and the entire surrounding area had torches and a strange glowing stone to keep light even in the pitch darkness of the present night.

"The light keeps them away. Sometimes one or two show up in the trees and wander in, but for the most part if I want to deal with mobs I go out and find them myself." Anica explained brusquely as she walked into the area, seeming to relax as she did so.

"I see." Milah stared at the half finished building for a second before running to catch up. "Oh I….I suppose I should thank you for saving me. I'm sorry, I am still unused to this place." Milah gave a sheepish smile before walking through the doors of the main house with Anica.

"It's no trouble, really. Honestly, you're the first person I've seen besides Lilith and the villagers. But they are either stupid or they can't understand us, or some combination of both. They don't speak and don't really seem to interfere with our lives so we generally leave them alone." Anica took off the backpack she was wearing and set it atop a chest at the far end of the main room, which Milah noticed had a crude fireplace of sorts in the center and a blazing fire inside. There were also four cats curled up in the area, seeming content to simply laze about the house.

"Well Lilith's not here, so she must have stayed overnight in the ruins. Come on, I'll show you around." Anica started through the house, and Milah was glad that despite being large it wasn't really complicated.

The first floor had a trapdoor on one side that led down to a basement with dirt walls full to the brim with chests of dirt and stone from clearing the surrounding area, and next to the trapdoor on the first floor was a wooden door to another room where there was a portal of some sort. Anica said it led to a place called the 'Nether', but the portal was making such hellish noises that Milah didn't want to go near it. Across the way in the other wing was more storage and a ladder to the second floor which was more storage and finally a second ladder to the attic where Anica had set up a kitchen in the main area and bedrooms to either side in the wings. Milah noticed on all three floors had the chimney from the fireplace right up the middle. She thought it an odd choice until she realized that the whole house was warm whereas the air outside had been chilly, meaning that the heat from the fire below was rising up through the chimney and being absorbed into the bricks then dispersed into the house. Odd indeed, but very efficient.

"So then, that room is Lilith's and this one is mine. We don't have a spare room and I can't open Lilith's door but I can set up a bed for you out here. Sorry about the light, but if we don't keep the place lit the monsters spawn." Anica reached into one pocked and pulled out what looked like a small version of a bed, then put it down on the floor. Milah watched as the bed became full sized the moment she placed it down, blinking slightly.

"It is alright, I understand. I think…I'm just going to get some sleep now." She was hesitant to touch the thing but sitting down on its edge revealed the bed was soft and seemed to be fully functional as if Anica hasn't just used some kind of magic to change its size around.

"Okay. Sleep well Milah. I still have some hunting to do so I'll be back a little later." Anica vanished down the ladder and Milah watched through the large window occupying the better part of the front end of the wall as the redhead took off into the forest nearby.

Milah took off her own backpack and set it on the floor beside her bed before curling up. This world was the strangest one yet, but hopefully this Lilith person would have some answers and with any luck come the morning they'd be able to find her and Amon. With that in mind Milah closed her eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding Eachother

Amon could hear the monsters that had been clawing at the walls and doors beyond her iron sanctuary exploding while the sound of iron hitting flesh echoed through the ruined halls. Amon had curled up on the bed and was hugging Justice tightly to her chest as she watched the door fearfully. Her grasp on magic was gone; she had tried to cast Candlelight when everything had gotten dark, but to no avail. This world didn't seem to have magic. She couldn't even feel her vampiric magic to turn into a Vampire Lord. She was left defenseless and whimpered when someone banged on the iron door, burying her face in the soft material of the doll/spirit she held. Suddenly the iron door scraped open and a form slipped inside quickly then turned to the bed, making a noise of surprise. Amon cried out softly when it started towards her, flinching away even as she tried to form a Th'um to defend herself.

"Hey, hey I won't hurt you, little one." Suddenly light blazed as a torch was placed on the wall, revealing an elf with pale skin and long nut brown hair in a green sundress. Her hair was decorated with small flowers pulling it back at her temples to free her ears. Amon could feel her fear start to die as she saw someone who didn't smell of rotted flesh, creak of bone, or hiss and explode. Justice was silent as well as Amon tried to calm herself down, her child instincts fleeing in the wake of a friendly face.

"You are…an elf." The tiny vampire stated as her own pointed ears twitched. The woman raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit, sitting down next to the bed and setting her pack on the ground by her feet.

"So are you, I'm Lilith. So, little one, what are you doing out in these ruins?" Lilith asked softly, rummaging around in her pack until she pulled out a loaf of bread to eat. She offered the child a bit but pulled back when Amon shook her head to decline it. Amon watched the other elf eat before she pulled her knees to her chest around Justice.

"I'm Amon…have you found anyone else? I came here with my friend, she looks like a cat." Amon asked, voice trembling. She didn't want to think about what would happen if she and Milah had gotten separated in the tunnel between worlds. Lilith stopped munching on the bread and stared at her a bit, chewing thoughtfully.

"I haven't seen anyone like that…but I came straight here. My friend Anica was looking around for a new sandstone deposit so she may have found your friend. When the sun rises we can go back to her home." Lilith stated, smiling a bit. Suddenly Amon realized something; this woman was talking to her like an adult. The vampire blinked at her and tilted her head.

"You know I'm not a child?" She inquired, curious. Lilith laughed and pulled a small bed out of her pack before placing it down, where it shifted into a full sized one.

"I've seen enough where I can tell the difference. I'm an Alchemist; I know things about this world." She said, amused as she lay down, closing her eyes. "Go to sleep, Amon. We are safe in here."

As Amon sighed and hugged Justice to herself, closing her eyes.

_'You are safe with me, devil child. For now…'_ He whispered in her mind, as if he thought she wouldn't hear him. The vampire smirked and nuzzled her face into his fluffy head and fell asleep.

Milah almost wouldn't have noticed that it was morning if it wasn't for the fact that one of the cats decided to walk over her back and start purring loudly. It woke her up and the first sight that greeted her eyes was the large window she had slept beside and the fact that the sun had risen on the horizon and was spreading its light everywhere.

"Hey girl, where's your master huh?" She yawned, reaching back to scratch the orange striped cat behind the ears. Of course the feline woman presumed Anica was the cat's owner, and didn't think twice when it got off of her and sauntered off to the ladder before jumping down to the floor below.

Anica came up a moment later looking ragged and tired but with a smile on her lips. She said nothing, moving to her bedroom and quickly rummaging around for a few moments before she emerged back into the main space and moved to the kitchen area. Milah watched as she placed some of the rotted flesh in a top compartment then emptied a bucket of coal in the bottom. With the flick of a switch the coal ignited and Anica sighed as she turned back to Milah.

"Good, you're awake. I had to get some things going but now we're good to go. Come on, the ruins aren't far and I'm sure Lilith will not have left yet." Despite looking like she'd been out all night Anica was oddly enthusiastic and Milah let out a heavy sigh before she stood and stretched, shouldering her bag and following the odd redhead down to the first floor and out the doors.

"Now then, follow close and be careful. Zombies and skeletons will probably be hiding in the shade of the trees, and creepers take a while to vanish. Nothing else is going to hurt you, not during the daytime anyway." The night creatures were gone, and Anica moved swiftly towards the lighthouse that sat on the coast. Taking a left she followed the coast and stuck to it until they reached a beam of light heading into the sky from a crystal floating in a glass block that was buried in the ground.

From the light she took another left and headed straight into the thick of the jungle, moving carefully through the canopies and watching every shadow until they came out the other side. There Milah found herself staring down a set of ruins along the coast, and the first thing she noticed was the anvil mark that was present almost everywhere.

"Zenithar….." The word slipped out without Milah really thinking, and she almost didn't notice Anica raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, as far as we can tell that is the name of the one who ruled here long ago. He was looked upon as a God of hard work, and the people worshiped him by doing their best to live life to its fullest and build what Lilith and I assume was a great city. Sadly at some point the people either left or died, and the buildings were destroyed by nature. Many are nothing more than stone foundations overgrown by the jungle, but his temple still remains somewhat intact." Anica shrugged, heading down the slight incline until she reached the entrance of the temple. Torches lit the halls, and Anica could tell that Lilith hadn't left yet.

"Oi, Lilith! Lilith, you there?" She called into the dark tunnels beyond, checking her inventory to make sure she had enough torches on hand before turning to Milah and throwing her a bow with a few sets of arrows. "I'm a terrible shot with the thing anyway, maybe you'll be better. And don't worry about where you hit them; the important part is that you hit them -somewhere-. Shoot anything that moves, if you accidentally hit Lilith or your friend it won't matter much, that bow isn't enchanted so it doesn't have a lot of power behind it and it should take more than one hit to kill anything. Come on." Anica started off into the place, and Milah had no choice but to trudge along behind her even if the statement about the bow wasn't exactly reassuring. She seemed like she knew what she was doing, and if it would lead the Khajiit to either Lilith or some answers (or better yet both) then it was worth dealing with the slightly insane woman.


End file.
